poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside Eggman Lair
They saw a Huge Ship Wile: Guys. Look at that Huge Ship! Daffy: It's so huge! Ace: It's going to ram us! Hold on tight! 1 Hour Later Ace is wordering around the Lair Duck: I didn't know you come, Ace. Ace: Duck? Duck: Great to see you? Ace: Um.. Where is Daffy and his Friends. Duck: Are they are that important to you. Instead of a best friends. Instead of worrying about you should be asking about her. He show Lexi Ace: Lexi! Duck: That's right. While you were trying to save many worlds. I finally found her. He going to see her, but he stop by Eggman Eggman: Not so fast! I don't think you could her that easily. Ace: Duck! Why are siding with the Heartless?! Duck: The Heartless are taking order from me. I have nothing worry about. Ace: You're crazy. Soon or later they'll swallow you're heart. Duck: Don't be despicable. My heart is strong. Ace: Duck... Duck: I have some other as well, like this. He make Ace Shadow rise up Duck: You can go see you're Friends now. He fell down to a Trapdoor Duck: Let's get this ship ready. And keep Ace away from Lexi. Until we're ready to leave. Eggman: Great! Now I'm taking order from him! Scratcher: What should we do, Eggman? Eggman: Nothing! This Lair is Crawling with Heartless with them I usually think. Grounder: But Eggman, you know that the Hedgehog will... Eggman: Shh.. Do you hear that, you two? That crazy sound. Scratcher: No, Eggman. Eggman: Are you blind or something!? You think I'm imagining thing? Oh, my aching head. Meanwhile Razar: (Gibberish) Wile: You sure, Ace? Ace: Yeah! It's definitely Lexi. I finally found her. Wile: Great! Now let's go up and talk to her. Ace: Yeah! Daffy: Sounds Year! Okay, but first. How you get off! Ace: Oh. Sorry. They get up and they are lock in a cell Sonic: Hey, you guys. Are you trying to find your way out? Then Sonic the Hedgehog appeared Wile: Who are you? Sonic: I am your answer to your Guidance. Daffy: Very funny. Sonic: Oh. Okay then, have it your way? Ace: You know you're stuck in here too, right? Sonic: No way. I'm just waiting for someone. Ace: Who? Tail: I'm here, Sonic. Sonic: Tails, what took you so long? Tail: I got lost. But I found Amy and Cream. Sonic: Great! Tail: And there's another girl with them. Sonic: What? There's another with them? Tail: Yes. And I have to go save them. Sonic: What! No way! I cannot let you do it on your own to save them. Daffy: I get it. He must be so jealous for this. Tail: Hey! He pull Daffy feather and he going to open the Cell Sonic: Come on, Tails. Open up. Ace: Um, Doc. Sonic: Oh, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Ace: The names Ace. Sonic: Too slow. But listen we're in this together, but only til we find Amy and Cream.